1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for securing a wheelchair brake extension to a wheelchair when the brake extension is not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wheelchairs have handbrakes so that the wheelchair can be prevented from moving. The occupant often uses a wheelchair brake handle extension so that he or she does not have to lean over as far as is required to reach the brake handle without the extension. When the wheelchair brake has been engaged or disengaged using the brake handle extension, the occupant must do something with the extension. If the extension is set down it may be difficult to retrieve. The prior art discloses a variety of devices for affixing devices to a wheelchair. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,331 discloses a device for storing personal items on a wheelchair. However, the prior art does not disclose an apparatus which stores the brake handle extension in close proximity to the brake handle.
What is needed beyond the prior art is wheelchair brake extension holder that will allow the occupant of the wheelchair to store the brake handle extension when not in use by keeping the extension affixed to the wheelchair in close proximity to the brake.
The present invention meets the needs and solves the problems identified above by providing an apparatus removably engaged to the hand brake of a wheelchair. The invention has an open aperture for sliding engagement of the wheelchair hand brake extension that is capable of storing the brake extension when the brake extension is not in use.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of a. preferred embodiment of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numbers represent like parts of the invention.